Everyday You Think About It
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: I wrote this for PaCmAn FeVeR.! Hope you like and im not writing a summary because it would give it all away so read to find out what it is about! also i left twitter for reasons you can find out in this story.


**Hey guys this is for a contest by PaCmAn FeVeR. Hope you guys like. this is a one-shot of two people we all know. Channy!**

**Remember I own nothing! wish i did! if i did well it would be on nick and we would be seeing alot of channy and maybe taco! **

**love you guys and i have left twitter due to well emotional issues as demi's publisher would say so i am temporarily gone. also while i was still on the real demi twitter is oddlovato. so follow the real demi and support her. im hoping to come back to twitter, facebook, myspace and youtube by the end of thankgiving break. so i hope the my issues get better and i hope to talk to you again soon. **

**

* * *

**

**Everyday You Think About It**

**A SWAC fanfic!**

today I noticed everything crashing together. Riley my boyfriend was coming down from Wisconsin and Chad was helping me practice to be a "better" in his definition actor. He was gonna let me guest star in a episode of _Mackenzie Falls _so he could get better ratings. Then _So Random! _Was also practicing a new sketch too and Jackson Tyler was coming over to do a recording of a new sketch he was gonna guest star in. he was guest starring because he felt bad about us being stuck with chad so like he says this is his way of apologizing. If Riley see's that Jackson Tyler And Chad Dylan Cooper was coming help with _So Random! _ I would be dead mainly because I was seeing two other guys than him! No its not what sounds like I mean if I was to see Jackson Tyler and Chad before him he would flip. You do not know Riley. He's really nice but has a slight temper with me talking to other attractive guys should I say. I am really nice about it to him so I don't bring it up unless im mad at him. Then my thoughts got ruined by the sudden yell screaming my name "Sonnnnnnnyyyyyy!" I heard Tawni yell clearly. What have I done this time? Walking on my way to the dressing room I hated sharing with her I bumped into Chad "hey sorry sonny. You gonna be ready for practice in a half an hour?" then I looked at my watch quickly "shit! I forgot sorry chad but yeah I will be ready" then he gave me a famous smile that made me melt like ice cream in the sun of 100 degree's. Then I ran the rest of the way to my dressing room after another yell from Tawni. As I walked in I heard the door close and she said in a angry voice "sonny what is this?" she said "well a numb of a coco moco coco?" I said in a cocky voice. She then got pissed and said again "did you do this?" "no tawni I would not take your stupid coco moco coco and ruin it! I hate coco moco coco but not enough to ruin it so you cant use it. Maybe you should have talked to someone other than me like I don't know Grady, nico or Zora?" I said in an pissed off tone too. Then she stormed out and groaned a loud "ugh!" and slammed the door behind her.

I then fell on the leopard print couch and I said to myself "man she's a pest to be around" I knew I was lying by a little because me and her were friends the 9th month I was here. I then drifted into a deep sleep to hard to awake from.

~~~~ In My Dream

I heard a knock on the door and heard Chad's voice "sonny ready to learn better acting?" he said though the door and I laughed. I then smiled and said "who does better acting than you chad?" then he came thought the door smiling and said "Who?" then to joke around I said "Zac-" then he said "do not finish that name!" "EFRON!" then he picked me up and spun me around and I was laughing loudly. "sonny I got off the plane early and wanted-" then I saw him and he opened his month to talk but nothing came out. "sonny how could you!" then I ran after him yelling his name trying to make him stop. I stopped and cried out in the hallway I heard Chad and Riley fighting over me so Jackson Tyler comforted me. "sonny you ok?" he said in a caring voice. Choking up on tears I said "yeah" and put my head in my lap and cried more choking up on the story. Everything I wanted and had was fighting over me. Does Riley mean the anger? Does Chad mean the love or lust he has for me? He acts like he does. When he picked me up it seemed like he did. Feeling the tension between them, I then ran over to Chad and Riley and screamed "Stop IT! You guys have to stop it! You both are never gonna get me this way" then sobbing and tears running down my face and makeup running down my cheeks. I could hear Chad running after me and I slammed the door in his face and I wanted nothing to do with Riley or Chad anymore. I hated that they would a actually fight over me. "Sonny! I'm sorry I don't know why I could fight over you. Your so wonderful and beautiful." he said walking into the room. " running into his open arms to hug him I buried my head into his chest I choked up "chad don't ever leave me" then I added "again". Then making my way to kiss him, I woke up.

~~~~~ In Realty

"Knock, Knock Sonny" it woke me up from my nightmare/dream. I checked my watch and guess what? it was time for my lesson's with Chad. The door opened to reveal chad in a normal dark blue v-neck with a leather jacket and faded black ripped jeans with black plain down shoes. "hey Chad, sorry I was having a nightmare." "what about?" I wanted to tell him so I said "just about Riley and Jackson Tyler and umm... you" I spatted out in a messed up sentence. "so you were dreaming about?" "That you came here and I made a joke about Zac Efron and hen you picked me up and spun me around and Riley saw so then you guys got in a fight about me and jackson tyler came and saw the fight and comforted me and I broke up the fight but then ran to my dressing room crying and I said before I woke up to you 'Dont ever leave me, again.'" happy he did not get angry he said "wow sonny you really have good dreams. Then he kissed me passionately and our tongues dancing together. In the middle of the dance I heard nico yell "how could you kiss Pooper! Sonny how could you betray us and kiss him behind _so random!'s_ back!" then he ran away without me being able to explain what happened. "chad can we just do the practice nothing else." then we both sat down and he said "ok first act being a better actor or actress is study your lines like its your life your studying." then I grabbed my script for M_ackenzie Falls_ and he grabbed his.

"Colette, we both know about how Portlyn gets around me"

"Mackenzie we were both destine for each other. You know im right Mackenzie" I said in my most hopelessly voice that broke into a cry for his love.

"Colette, we may love each other but we cant hide it from everyone. Including your family in Paris."

"If you did truly love me you would tell everyone just for me."

"You don't know what will happen if I do"

"Well you should make a decision. Me or Yourself" then it said I had to walk away disappointed.

"Sonny that was really good. see that's step one. Step two is be yourself within the character. Ir means be yourself but stay in character. Also meaning pretend like you were really in the situation. If you have to improv then do so, they wont notice it." then I smiled because he was actually being nice. I then looked at the next page that I was at and I read the line "Mackenzie, you don't have an answer yet do you"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry but I choose something that was not on the list,"

"what is that Mackenzie?"

"Just wait a couple minute's" then it said that paparazzi and I then said

"For what?" then he kissed me and I said "Mackenzie you do know how to make apologies." saying adding in my improv he said I should try and practice "Chad? Was that good?" I said then he said "yeah, that was awesome sonny. So are we?" "Chad, I honestly don't know what we are." then I hugged him and I noticed a knock at the door

Then Riley walked in and ran to me and hugged me while saying "SONNNYYYY!" and spinning me around. The awkwardness made chad leave and that made me sad that we would leave. "So what was the famous Chad Dylan Cooper doing here?" " Just practicing Mackenzie Falls."

"Sonny I heard a couple lines and I think you and chad are more."

"Riley you are wrong, me and chad-" then I saw out the corner of my eye chad with Portlyn hugging him tightly, I then added "Nothing" then a tear slipped down my cheek and I hugged him more.

"Sonny what to go on a date to night to celebrate me being back?" then I nodded and said "yeah" then he left and I rant o my couch and cried my tears out. "Sonny, I found out it was Zora that- whats wrong?" then I told her the whole story and about chad and the practice and about Riley. Then when I was over she felt the emotional pain I was in too. "sonny, this is w

hat happens when you have feeling for another guy too." "tawni I really do have love for him its that I have love for Riley too" I said in a pouty voice. "you have to choose then girl. Chad or Riley?" she said amused by my story. "who do you choose?" thinking about it I said "ill tell you after my date."

~~~~~ The Time Came For The Date

"Sonny? We need to talk." I heard chad say though the door. I then walked over and opened it. "chad I have to say but I am gonna choose. Now a real question is I wonder what this lip gloss smells like it?" I said to change the topic. "sonny stop being random. If its on you its gonna smell awesome just like what you are." "Chad, Riley is gonna be here soon so please get to your point" "fine, I just wanna say who ever you chose I will respect you." I then hugged him out of respect. "Hey Sonny, Hey Chad!" "Sonny to go?" then I put on a slight smile on and said "Riley, I think we should cancel tonight." then I looked back at chad and I said "Rile im sorry but its over."i said feeling really sorry and I put my hand on Chads back and said "i like Chad more. I'm sorry" "Sonny its ok I was gonna tell you the same thing. I found Monica in Miami." then we both hugged and I said "thanks for understanding and I hope you have fun with Monica." he said back "Same with you and Chad" then he walked out and I watched out the window and saw him kiss Monica. I then turned to chad and said "want to go take Riley's reservations?" then he entwined his arm with mine like he was my date for prom and proudly said "Yeah, lets go."


End file.
